


圣诞愿望

by Lavinya_Jia



Series: Eat Dessert First [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya_Jia/pseuds/Lavinya_Jia
Summary: 亲爱的圣诞老爷爷，今年我不要任何玩具。我只想要个爹地，和我的同学们一样。他不必是我真正的父亲。但他要爱我和妈咪。真诚的，歌薇多琳·格兰杰
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Eat Dessert First [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589608
Kudos: 8





	圣诞愿望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Christmas Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596695) by [iwant2baweasley (becboobear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley). 



> 译者声明：待授权翻译，我只拥有译文。  
> 预警：小德人设渣，HE

**亲爱的圣诞老爷爷，**

**今年我不要任何玩具。我只想要个爹地，和我的同学们一样。**

**他不必是我真正的父亲。但他要爱我和妈咪。**

**真诚的**

**歌薇多琳·格兰杰***

* * *

赫敏·格兰杰闭上眼睛，叹了口气，将女儿的信放在桌子上。她知道这天迟早会来，但她一直觉得来之前会有更多预兆。但是，这天却来得如此措手不及。

她该怎么办？她的女儿唯一想要的东西，是她唯一给不起的东西。

妈妈对她说，“也许是时候回去了。”

“妈妈，你知道我不能回英国。”

“你不必留下陪我们，”妈妈说，“去那边过圣诞吧，我知道哈利和罗恩邀请你了，和韦斯莱一家一起，也许会再见到歌薇的父亲。”

提起 **他** ，赫敏的怒气瞬间充斥全身。

“现在，生气之前，听我说完，她今年9岁，赫敏，两年之后，她几乎大半时间都会在学校度过， 你真的想孤身一人住在父母家吗？

“我可以在家教她魔法。”

“剥夺她享受霍格沃茨的机会？”

“她不会去霍格沃茨，”赫敏坚定地说，“她会在澳大利亚上学，在——”

“在那个你工作了两年后就辞职，不赞同他们教育方法的学校？”她的母亲打断了她。

“我不能送她去霍格沃茨，”赫敏叹了口气，“如果 **他的** 其他孩子也去了霍格沃茨，该怎么办？”

“对她来说，那是与她的兄弟姐妹会面的绝佳机会。”

“妈妈，我——”

“赫敏，亲爱的，我和你父亲知道你为什么离开伦敦，”她的妈妈轻声说，“你需要换换心情，修补自己的心，这是你的需求，但现在该考虑你女儿和她的需求了。”

“但是如果他伤害她呢？”赫敏泪流满面，问道。

“那他就是个白痴。”

赫敏苦笑，妈妈抱住她。

“如果事情真的和你想的一样，你就回家，然后跟我说‘I told you so’。”**

* * *

圣诞期间，德拉科·马尔福避开了麻瓜和巫师伦敦的拥挤街道。人们为家人和朋友购买礼物的喧嚣，只是痛苦地提醒着他，他现在一无所有。

八年前，他与阿斯托里亚·格林格拉斯结婚时，他曾设想过马上要一个孩子（自然是个儿子），但是一切都没能按他的计划进行。他们的父亲安排了他们的婚姻，以保持两个纯血家族的纯洁。 对于他们的父亲来说，他们彼此几乎完全陌生、还都爱着别人并不重要。

他后来发现，她的毕生挚爱是个混血。她告诉他她要离开的那天晚上，她还说，她同意与他结婚的唯一原因是，她二十一岁时才能拿到丰厚的财产。她从他们共享的古灵阁金库中取出了近一半的黄金，随后与男友一起逃离了这个国家。

阿斯托里亚让他失妻，无子，还得受到所有英国巫师的怜悯。他的父母为婚姻破裂震怒，还发现所有纯血家族都开始对马尔福一家退避三舍。

他一直住在他的麻瓜公寓，那是在他和阿斯托里亚的婚约公开之前不久买的，那里让他感到格外的安心。这个两居室的公寓让他不再为前妻心烦，但却让他回想起了他和让他为之买下公寓的那个女巫的痛苦回忆。

**赫敏**

她是一个快乐的意外。最初他们只不过是为了释放准备N.E.W.T.s的压力，却不曾想，他们就这样无声无息地走过了整个夏天。他们在一起时，忘记了两人的差异，也忘记了他们之间一定不会有结果。

之后，魔法部的工作给了他们可以经常见面却不被怀疑的机会。部长甚至赞扬他们，尽管存在分歧却总能共同努力。没有人怀疑过他们，甚至最亲密的朋友。

作为悲观主义者，德拉科知道最终一定会出问题。

他们当时在一家豪华的麻瓜酒店中，用晚餐和做爱来庆祝两周年。

“ **我爱你，德拉科** 。”

他们从第一次中平静下来时，她说了这话，而他不知道该说些什么回应。爱不是他成长过程的一部分， 这种情绪会搞坏人们的脑子，让他们做出蠢事。

他说不出，也不明白这话意味着什么，他只能吻她。她的回应热烈，但却再未说过同样的话； 而那之后他们也没很多时间可以在一起。那时他已经与阿斯托里亚订婚了。

纪念日后，他买了这间公寓给她住，也方便他随时随来看她。当时他还没有意识到，这种搞坏人脑子的情感当时就存在了，他的婚礼即将到来，他提出要她做他的情妇。她被这个建议羞辱，一巴掌打在了他脸上。

那是他最后一次见到她。 他选择给她几天时间冷静一下再去见她。但是他到公寓时，她的室友金妮·韦斯莱告诉他，她已经搬家了。恼怒的红发女巫冲他嘶吼了近半个小时，才肯让他逃走。

他在七月与阿斯托里亚结婚，婚礼十分盛大，可与最近的麻瓜皇家婚礼媲美。他一直都在逼着自己微笑，直到与阿斯托里亚开始在家中卧室中独处时，他的真实感受才扑面而来。

**他爱赫敏，而他失去了她。**

他一直强迫自己接受这个事实，直到他和阿斯托里亚结婚仅四年后就离婚。他求助过刚刚嫁给罗恩·韦斯莱的潘西，希望她能帮他找到赫敏，但她拒绝介入。

此后，潘西的立场一直保持不变。除了父母的一年一度的圣诞晚会以外，德拉科并没有太多机会看到她，但是偶尔，他会看到她以怜悯的眼神看着他。在她的脸上看到这样的表情比在陌生人的脸上还要糟糕。

尽管他对圣诞节没有丝毫兴趣，但他还是在潘西请他参加帕金森派对的那天接受了邀请。这是他每年唯一参加的社交活动，他之所以参加，是出于对帕金森一家的尊重。

活动当晚，他穿着最好的长袍，移形换影到帕金森湖畔庄园，一名佣人向他打招呼，取下了他的披风。他走下楼梯，走进舞厅。

向主人致意后，他绕开宴会厅，与家族故交和熟人聊天打发时间，一边品尝小吃，一边喝着精灵酒。

感到肠子一阵紧绷时，他正在和父母说话。好像有一根看不见的绳子在朝楼梯的方向拉着他的眼睛，在那里，一个身穿绿色长袍的女巫从楼梯上下来。尽管距离遥远，他还是认出了她。

**赫敏回来了** 。

* * *

帕金森派对是她最不想去的地方，但哈利和金妮坚持要她参加。她说自己没衣服可穿的借口被潘西和金妮轻易戳破，她们无比愿意借衣服给她。甚至自己的女儿也要求她去。

考虑到她有临场逃跑的可能，哈利甚至还和她一起移形换影到帕金森庄园，强迫她下楼梯，进入自己和金妮面前的舞厅。

在被介绍给潘西的家人后，赫敏跟着哈利和金妮来到毗邻舞池的一张桌子，低着头，不想被人认出来。帕金森年度圣诞舞会正是他和他的妻子会参加的那一类聚会，而她一点也不想见他。

她找了张椅子，尽可能地一直坐着。她听到金妮的窃笑从她头顶传来，但没理她。她知道这很幼稚，但她不在乎。她本就不想来，他们可以逼她参加，却不能逼着她去社交。

罗恩出现在桌子旁并将她拉到舞池之前，她的计划完美地进行了整整15分钟。他带她挤过跳舞的情侣，直到到达舞厅中心。

“我恨你，你知道吧，”他将手放在她的下背时，她喃喃地说。

“不，你不恨我”他笑着回答。

他们跳舞时，她只允许眼睛在地板上移动，她认出了几个人，但是来的大多数女巫和男巫都是她父母的年龄。

然后她看到了 **他** 。

三对夫妇之外，她可以清楚地看到他正在和潘西跳舞。当然，这一定是巧合。罗恩和潘西对他们的过去一无所知。

她抬头看着罗恩，看到他对她微笑。

“你还不知道，她离开了他，”他轻声说，“德拉科的妻子，我是说。”

赫敏无视他，希望他能明白她的暗示并不再说话。

“她抛弃他和自己的爱人走了，”罗恩继续说道，“四年前。”

**活该** ，她这么想着，又偷看了一眼德拉科。看到他回头看着她时，她觉得自己的血液冷得要命。 她的身体僵住了，几秒钟后才能再次移动。她从罗恩身边猛地离开，逃离舞池。

直到走到空旷的走廊，她才停下来。她靠在冰凉的窗户上，心开始狂跳起来。她今晚不该来。她绝对不该回英国。她应该告诉哈利和罗恩，如果他们想见她和歌薇，就得来澳大利亚探望她们。

迷失在自己的思绪中，她很久才听到逼近的脚步声，却为时已晚。当他们四个人（哈利，罗恩，金妮和潘西）到她身边时，她躲藏在的黑暗走廊里突然充满了阳光。

“你还好吗？”金妮问道，走向她，安慰地轻轻拥住她。

赫敏缓缓地点头。

金妮是唯一知道所有细节的人，也是唯一知道他是歌薇父亲的人。她不确定罗恩和哈利知道多少，但他们没有问，她也没有主动提起过。

“你需要告诉他，赫敏，”哈利的声音打破了沉默。“他需要知道。”

心脏跳动的声音很大，赫敏看着金妮。当然，她最好的朋友没有告诉哈利他的秘密。

“我什么也没说。”金妮说，赫敏可以在她的眼睛里看到真相。

“但是该怎么告诉他呢？”赫敏问。

“我来，”潘西轻声说。

潘西说她已经认出了哈利和金妮放在冰箱上的歌薇的照片，赫敏对此感到震惊。当她提起歌薇和那个人的相像时，哈利和罗恩笑了，金妮却一言不发。

“我告诉他们，你有理由不告诉他们歌薇的父亲是谁，还说了不让他们再问。”金妮说完了她的故事。

“但是，我们算了算，发现在移居澳大利亚之前，你一定已经怀孕了，”哈利说。

赫敏感到金妮紧握着她的手，也知道金妮想到了那天，她回到公寓之后歇斯底里的哭泣。

几个小时后，赫敏坐在哈利和金妮家的客房里，歌薇在她旁边轻轻打着鼾。她会为女儿做任何事，即使那意味着她必须再见德拉科。

她不确定自己何时入睡的，但是第二天早上醒来时，床旁的时钟写着11:30。起初，她以为是透过帘子的微弱冬日阳光唤醒了她，但后来她听到了很大的说话声。

她爬下床，穿上睡袍，安静地离开了房间。她手忙脚乱的走到走廊，扶着栏杆看向入口，那是声音的源头。她不想被人看见，蹲下了身子。

“我想见赫敏，”她听到德拉科说。

“不，”哈利回答。“不是今天。”

“那不是你能决定的，”德拉科反驳说。

罗恩坚定地说：“我们要等赫敏准备好。”

“潘西，”德拉科拼命地说，“帮我。”

“我不会插手。”

“求你们了。”他乞求。“你们能不能有人帮我问问赫敏她愿不愿意见我？”

“你为什么要见我妈妈？”

听到女儿的声音，赫敏的心跳错了一拍。

慢慢地，她站起来，凝视着入口。聚集在那里的四个成年人都盯着她的小女孩。

“我们回厨房，歌薇。”潘西说，走过去，牵起她的手。“你可以帮我给玛格丽特喂燕麦。”

潘西带着歌薇离开房间时，赫敏又蹲下来，低声咕哝着。她昨晚决定与德拉科谈谈，她以为会有几天时间慢慢准备自己该说些什么，但显然，她没有。

她从栏杆边上爬起来，站到一边，不让大家立刻注意到她的存在。她紧紧拉上睡袍的腰带，深吸了一口气，走到刚才躲藏的地方，“等我穿好衣服，我和你谈谈。”

她在德拉科、哈利和罗恩可以做出反应之前转身走回房间。一部分原因是想花些时间穿好衣服，而另一部分原因是，她决定了要跟他把一切说清楚。

大约五分钟后，她走出房间，踏上楼梯。走到楼下时，她发现了三人已经离开了他们的位置。

“不必非得今天，”哈利对她说。

“我的确需要和他谈谈”她回答，“可以用下你的书房吗？”

他默默地点点头，跟着她迈开步子，但她摇了摇头。

“我想和他单独谈谈。”

“我们会在房间外面等着，”罗恩说。“有事你可以喊我们。”

她带着德拉科走进哈利的书房，然后关上了门。

“你女儿几岁？”

她原本希望可以从轻松些的话题开始，但是，再一次，德拉科只会考虑最要紧的事。

“她在十月就八岁了。”她答道。

她可以看到齿轮在他脑海中运转，她知道他正在数着月份来弄清楚她何时怀孕——二月。

她看到他的眼神闪烁，看见他用力地吞咽。

“我是——是我——谁是她的父亲？”

他知道他是。她可以从他的眼中看出。他只是跟她确认一下。

她试图找到单词，来告诉他说是的，他是歌薇的父亲时，但她的心拒绝合作，她最终只是点了点头。

“离开时，我不知道我怀孕了，”她没能阻止这些话从嘴里出来。

她的坦白使他不寒而栗。他几次张口闭口，但似乎脑子里想到的话总无法使他满意。最后，他冲出书房之前，他给了她含有最深的厌恶感的眼神，其中还有怨恨，伤害，困惑和怀疑。

几秒钟后，大门被关上的声音令她感到畏缩。

在他可能所有反应中，她最害怕这个。她可以接受他选择了一场没有感情的纯血婚姻，而不是和她在一起。但是现在，他很清楚地表明，他也不想和他们无辜的女儿有任何关系。

* * *

他没有目的地走了几个小时，甚至不知道自己在哪里。他很生气，她对他隐瞒了八年。她甚至没有给他与女儿建立关系的选择。她替他做了决定。

然而，正是 **他们** 的女儿让他漫无目的地游荡。她有赫敏的卷发和宽大可爱的门牙，她有他灰色的眼睛和尖尖的下巴，金色卷发和淡淡的雀斑让她看起来像是两个人的完美结合。

骄傲在他的心中膨胀，将愤怒和遗憾渐渐推开。

这一切是怎么发生的？为什么会是这样？

“ **我不会做你的情妇** ，”很久以前那个晚上赫敏的话浮现在他的脑海。“ **你可以拥有我或她，但不能同时拥有两个人** 。”

他选择了阿斯托里亚。他试图告诉赫敏，他别无选择，但她充耳不闻。他第二次提到阿斯托里亚时，她就把自己锁了起来。

克服着一系列陌生的情绪，他沉入长凳上，茫然地凝视着前方。

当得知自己怀了他的孩子时，她感觉如何？害怕？心碎？孤独？他认为应该三者都有。

如果她告诉他，他会怎么做？格林格拉斯夫妇应该会取消婚礼，从此在纯血社会中，马尔福再无一席之地。

他痛苦地笑了。他父亲和格林格拉斯先生，为了提升两家在巫师界的形象而安排的婚姻，起的所有作用却恰恰相反。阿斯托里亚和她的丈夫正孕育着混血婴儿，事实证明，他本人也是混血巫师的父亲。

当他躁动不安的心回到赫敏和他们的秘密孩子时，他承认，他和阿斯托里亚结婚时，他不能怪她离开了他。但是为什么他离婚后她不回来呢？一定会有人告诉她。

他知道金妮清楚他和赫敏的事，她一定会保护赫敏和歌薇。哈利，罗恩和潘西对歌薇是他的女儿一事好像并不陌生，但他不确定他们知道多少。他知道哈利和罗恩一定会保护赫敏，但是潘西？ 她不是他的朋友吗？

然后，他回忆起她与罗恩结婚后不久，他即将离婚时，与她的对话。

“ **如果我知道了一些我认为可能会伤害你的事，你想知道吗？** ”

当时，他以为她说的是阿斯托里亚，但现在想想，她应该是在说歌薇。

他把脸埋在手中，叹了口气。通常情况下，潘西是他需要找人商量时会去找的那个人，但是在他在波特家的所作所为之后，他知道他不会受到欢迎。他知道他不该那样走出去，但他当时完全无法思考。他的身体在吵架和逃跑之间纠结，最终他逃开了。

他起身，走到一个没人的小巷，然后移形换影到了父母庄园的大门外。他并不一定要告诉他们，但他不希望他们从别人那里知道这件事。

直到他走进屋子时，他才意识到这是晚餐时间。他们的家养小精灵比西带他走进饭厅，取下他的披风，他的父母坐在长桌的两端。

“德拉科，”他的母亲向他打招呼，脸上是愉快的笑容。“你还好吗？亲爱的？”

“我很好，”他回答，“抱歉打扰你们的晚餐。”

“一切还好吧，德拉科？”他父亲问。

“是，也不是。” 德拉科回答，“不过，可以等你们吃完饭再说，介意我用下冥想盆吗？”

父亲点了点头，德拉科离开了饭厅。他走进家庭图书馆，打开柜子，里面放着冥想盆。他从脑中取出较早的记忆，将其放在里面。然后他俯身向前，让自己沉入记忆中。

当他们争吵时，他没有去看自己，潘西，哈利和罗恩，而是专心等着女儿露面。他惊讶的是，她比他们想象的要早得多地溜出厨房。

她当然有她妈妈的好奇心。

他一直看着她，她仔细看了他们几分钟，试图弄清一切。

她在想什么？他想知道。

然后他听到自己求着能有一个人、任何人帮他见赫敏一面。

歌薇不愧是她的女儿，自愿做了他想要的那个人，他发誓他看到她的手臂退缩了一下，好像在抑制举起手的冲动。

不想再经历一次和赫敏的谈话，他把自己从记忆中拉了出来，惊讶地发现父母就站在他的身后。

“你母亲太担心，吃不下饭，”父亲简单地解释道。

“我认为你们该坐下，”德拉科说。 他等着他们坐下来，简要讲了自己与赫敏的关系：它是如何开始，如何结束的，最后是他做了父亲的消息。

故事结束时，他父亲的脸色铁青，母亲的脸颊却流着泪水。

“你有我孙女的照片吗？”母亲开口问道。

德拉科摇了摇头，却突然想起冥想盆里的的记忆。

“我有更好的，”他说着走到一边。

他留在房间里，看着母亲和不太情愿的父亲一起进入他的记忆。等着他们回来时，他坐下来考虑了他的选择。

他知道自己不想再失去歌薇。她是他的女儿，他想有机会认识她。他也知道自己的心属于赫敏，尽管现在一切真相大白。 **他只想做九年前他就应该做的事** 。

从记忆中回来时，父亲明显被孙女软化了，德拉科也决定了他要怎么做。

“母亲，父亲，九年前，你们选择了我和谁结婚。” 

“那次婚姻失败了，现在我打算娶我当时就该娶的女巫。我想求赫敏嫁给我，给我的女儿一个家。”

母亲的眼睛充满了泪水，父亲点了点头，算是无声的祝福。

他知道自己在那天早些时候的行为很差劲，于是他写信给潘西，求她帮他安排和赫敏还有歌薇见一面。两天之后，他终于得到了赫敏的回复，告诉他下午在哈利和金妮家附近的麻瓜公园与她和歌薇见面。他在约定时间的半小时前到达，坐在长椅上等她到来，他紧张地扭动着双手。在半小时后的，他将被正式介绍给他的女儿。

他坐着等待时，他看到一家人走进公园，几分钟后，他发现他们几乎都是红头发。然后他发现一串眼神朝他的方向看来。韦斯莱一家都来保护赫敏不被自己伤害了。

他为此沮丧又欣慰。他知道韦斯莱一家人爱赫敏，将她视为家中一员，但他们能无条件爱他的女儿，尤其是在知道她是个马尔福之后，对于这点他十分感动。他知道，即使她没有父亲的爱，也有很多个爱她的阿姨，叔叔和表兄弟姐妹。

脖子后面的头发使他意识到赫敏的到来，然后他才看见她。转过身，他看到她朝他走来，她的手紧紧地护住歌薇。他站起来着时，目光落在了女儿身上，看到她脸上露出大大的笑容时，他笑了。

当他们之间只有剩下几英尺时，她挣脱了妈妈的手，朝他跑去。她用胳膊环住他的腰，把脸埋在他的冬衣里。他尴尬地抱住她，抬头看着停在一段距离外的赫敏。

“歌薇，你去其他地方玩会儿，”赫敏建议。

她的胳膊仍然绕在他身上，他们的女儿抬起头对她皱眉。

“歌薇多琳，”赫敏坚定地说，“先走。”

他们的女儿点点头，走到草坪上，不时地回头，以确保他还在。

“我想和她一起过圣诞节” 

“当然，也想和你一起”

“我们计划好了和韦斯莱一起”

“我的父母想见她”

“而且她也是我的女儿，赫敏，当然，韦斯莱一家可以理解，”

他看到她把双臂交叉在胸前，知道她还没原谅他那天的离开。

“我不应该那样离开”

“我过来是希望和你谈谈，却发现我做父亲已经将近十年了，自己却一无所知，我完全崩溃了，我也的确生气你能瞒我这么多年，我当时脑子根本不转了”

他告诉了她自己几个小时漫无目的地游荡，告诉了她他最终走向父母的庄园。他原本打算等到圣诞节那天告诉她他想娶她，但是片刻之后，当他们坐在那里一起看女儿玩耍的时候，他觉得自己不能再等了。

他伸进口袋，掏出一个黑色的天鹅绒盒子。

“收起来，”赫敏在他身边嘶声道。

“我想娶你，赫敏，”

“我希望我们能组建一个家。”

“对我们来说太晚了，德拉科。”

“很久以前，我们就有这个机会了。”

“你真的可以说你不再爱了我吗？”

“我爱不爱你从来都不是问题。”

“只是因为我不会说这些，并不意味着，我对你没有那么强烈的感觉。”

“在表达对你的感受时，我可能真的太迟钝，但我想求你，想想我是怎么长大的。我的一切情感都只能让自己知道”

她看上去不服气。

德拉科深吸了一口气，“赫敏·格兰杰，我爱你。在过去的八年中，我一直爱着你，而且，我也许早就爱上你了。我爱我们的女儿，我希望我们能成为一家人。嫁给——”

“我还是不会嫁给你，”她打断他，“我们已经八年没见了，德拉科，我们都变了，成长了，我们彼此几乎不认识，我绝不会就这样开始一段婚姻”

“所以让我们彼此了解”

“怎么了解呢？”她问， “我和歌薇住在澳大利亚”

她在试探，他能看出来，但他真的很绝望。他想靠近他的女儿，他想要赫敏。如果那意味着他要去澳大利亚，那就这样吧。

“我听说澳大利亚很好，”他漫不经心地说，“在海滩上度过12月真是太棒了。”

不到二十四个小时后，德拉科，赫敏和歌薇到了他父母的庄园吃平安夜晚餐。

进入庄园时，他震惊地发现通常冷冰冰的房子满是圣诞的气息。他的母亲和父亲站在一棵大圣诞树前，母亲将目光投向孙女时，眼泪再次漫出双眼。

当他的女儿跑过整个房间，将她的祖父母抱住时，他们之间已经不再需要介绍。他轻笑着，看向父亲的表情，知道歌薇将改变他们的一生。

他偷看了眼赫敏，发现她也在哭。这次不行就下次，总有一天，他会说服她嫁给他。

* * *

**亲爱的圣诞老爷爷，**

**感谢您去年送给我真正的爹地！**

**妈咪说你已经知道他们结婚了，我们都搬回了英格兰。**

**今年我有两个愿望。**

**1.我要外公外婆也能住到英国。**

**2.我想要一个小弟弟或者小妹妹。**

**先感谢您，**

**歌薇多琳·马尔福**

**Author's Note:**

> #译注：  
> *Gwendolyn，直译是格温多林，我译作了歌薇多琳  
> **这句不译更有感觉，看过TBBT的都知道这个梗
> 
> #一点碎碎念：  
> 翻之前挺犹豫的。这篇小德小赫的人设都不讨喜，但觉得特别......人间真实。小时候看《理智与情感》，不明白女主爱上那么渣的男主、上校非要娶玛丽安。过几年再看，体会就不同了。我也想爱上那个完美的人，但是爱就是这么不讲道理，就是会有the good,the bad,and the ugly。小德必须要等到失去才珍惜，要追悔莫及才想要承担。让我想起哈6时，他一定要真的去面对死亡面对丑恶，才开始动摇。不要试图用对错、好坏去评判吧，当下的体会更重要。


End file.
